Jealousy
by aishiteruzekazuhei
Summary: Misaki finally has a boyfriend but it is not Usui! what happens when Usui finds out and what is behind all this
1. Chapter 1

Usui's Pov:

I woke up early in the morning on the sound of birds on the tree next to our house. I looked beside me and saw Misaki sleeping next to me like an angel; well she is an angel to me. My life has always been boring. I was always lonely since my mom died and my father was no where to be found. Even though my grandfather took care of me and made sure I get good education and everything he still didn't treat me like family. Then an angel fell out of the sky and changed my whole life, it was Misaki. I just saw her that day in the maid outfit and instantly fell in love with her. She made my life more fun and exciting, I never felt lonely with her by my side. As time passed I grew attached to her and I couldn't live without her so I made her mine forever. We went out during high school and after we graduated from collage I asked her to marry me and she said yes.

The day we started going out is one of the most unforgettable days in my life. On that day she confessed to me I thought I was dreaming and couldn't believe what she was saying. Actually the whole thing started about a week before that day and I was already giving up on Misaki ever liking me.

_Flashback_

I was walking to school as usual and even though the school day hasn't even begun yet I wished it would end so I can go to maid café and see Misaki. Even though we go to the same school and we are in the same grade I don't get to see her much lately and I am beginning to feel like she is avoiding me. When I got to the school gate I saw Misaki standing there as if she was waiting for someone. She raised her head and saw me then smiled. I walked over to her and we started talking.

"Hi are you waiting for someone?" I asked

"Yeah I was actually waiting for you" she said

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah there is someone I want you to meet" she said then she walked and I followed her until we got to a tree which is below our class and she stopped. There was a guy standing there smiling.

"Kai this is Usui, my best friend" she said talking to the guy.

"Hi" the guy said to me.

"Usui this is Kai, my boyfriend" she said.

When she said that and I felt like my heart was being cut into pieces. She has a boyfriend but, what about me? Am I only just her best friend like she said? I stood there for a while without saying anything then I smiled and greeted the guy.

"Nice to meet you, Kai" I said

"Well Kai, could you please wait for me while I take to Usui privately?" Misaki said

"Sure, I will wait for you in front of the class" he said and walked away.

"I am so happy you finally met him now you two are the most important men in my life I hope you get along" Misaki said

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked

"Well we started going out a few days ago and you are the first to know, are you mad" She said

"No, I am fine" I said and the school bell rang.

"Well we have to go to class but I just need to tell you one thing. Now that I have a boyfriend we can't be around each other much because he will be mad and jealous so please let us not talk at school much." She said

"What?" I said

"Well I know you are my best friend but he gets jealous easily so we just won't talk much when he is around but we can still talk in maid café." She said

"Okay" I said

"Thanks so much, bye now I have to go to class" She said

"Bye" I said and she went to class.

Okay her getting a boyfriend was enough now we can't talk to each other when he is around she has got to be kidding me. Even if he gets jealous easily so what I get jealous too. Can't she feel how much I love her? Doesn't she know that I love her more than just a friend?

Well this is my new story. I couldn't really think of a name so I called it jealousy . I hope you liked it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

RaquellaRose : Glad you like it but I am sorry their relationship won't stay just like that for too long: D

violetshade : well she will have to be a bit ooc for this you will understand why later

MRMenaMRM : don't worry that will change

It has been two days since I meet Misaki's boyfriend. I have been going to maid café so I can talk to her but she is always busy serving costumers. Even on her break when I try to talk to her she avoids me. And when she is finally done her boyfriend comes to pick her up and I can't talk to her. We stayed like that until one day her boyfriend came to talk to her while we were having a free class. Everybody was staring at him since he is from the next class especially a group of about 5 girls who were standing close to Misaki. I was standing close to her too so I could hear their whole conversation.

"Hey Misaki are you busy today?" kai asked

"No I am not busy" she said

" well I want to take you somewhere tonight and I already asked your mom so I will pick you up at 6" he said

"Okay" she said and he left the class.

After he left he class I looked at the group of girls. One of them started to cry silently then ran out of the class. I wanted to know why she cried when she saw him so I went after her. I ran after her until we got to the stairs and I caught her hand.

"Wait I want to talk to you" I said

"What do you want from me "she said in tears

" I want to know why you cried when you saw kai." I said and she cried more and tried to walk away.

"Look I will let you go when you answer my question" I said she tried to escape again but when she saw that I am too strong for her she calmed down and started talking.

"Kai is my ex-boyfriend and the prez stole him away from me" she said.

"What? Misaki would never do that" I said shocked.

"well one day kai and I had a fight and when I was telling my friends most of the girls in our class were there. All of them told me to go and talk to him and tell him that I love him but I am too shy to do that. Prez just stayed silent and didn't say anything and left the class, and the next day they were already dating. I never imagined prez to do such a thing since she always helps and supports all girls in this school and she saw how sad I was and how much I cried and still dated him." She said.

"but Misaki would never hurt any girl in this school" I said

"Look I don't know why she did that but I won't forgive her, now can you please let me go so I can go back to class?" she said and I let her go.

I still couldn't believe that Misaki would steal anybody's boyfriend but maybe she really loves him. I didn't know what to do but I wanted to find out the truth so I went back to class so I can talk to her. She was sitting in her desk reading some papers.

"Misaki, I need to talk to you" I said

" well okay but we can't go out of the class so kai won't see us and get mad" she said and I got angrier.

" Look I don't care just tell me why did you date that guy when you knew that he just hurt a girl and broke up with her? Didn't you always say you will help and protect all these girls?" I said and looked at the girl who was sitting in the desk behind Misaki.

"well first I didn't steal him and she broke up with him and he asked me out so I accepted"

"but you hurt the girl" I said

" well if she still loves him she shouldn't have broke up with him or she should have said something" she said that with aloud voice as if she wanted the girl to hear her.

" Now I have some work I need to do so I will go to the president council room" she said that and left the class.

The girl started crying again and I couldn't believe what I just heard. That wasn't the Misaki I know and love. What happened to her?

What happened to Misaki a question I think you all want to know well you will know in the third chapter which will be the last. Sorry if Misaki is ooc but you will find out why later.

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing what Misaki said I decided to stay silent and just let her date him. Kai's ex-girlfriend wasn't brave enough to go talk to him after she heard what Misaki said so she stayed silent too. Every time she saw Kai come to talk to Misaki or wait for her at the school gate so they can walk together she would cry really hard and her friends would comfort her. We stayed like that until one day when we were leaving school people gathered in the hallway because the teachers put a board with our test scores. I was first place and Misaki was second. When she found out that she was second her friends congratulated her and Kai gave her a quick hug then let her go .Kai's ex-girlfriend saw that and her eyes widened. She got angry and started yelling at them in front of everybody.

"You are the worst prez ever" She said and all the people in the hallway stared at her.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"You are the worst you said that you would help and protect girls in Seika but you just hurt be and stole my boyfriend" She said.

"I didn't steal him you were the one who broke up with him" Misaki said.

"You saw me crying in the classroom because I broke up with Kai, all the girls stayed with me and comforted me and you dated him" She said

"Wait don't blame her I asked her out and besides we had already broke up so me and Misaki can go out if we want" Kai said.

The girl stayed silent for a few seconds then she talked again.

"I know we broke up and I know it is my fault but you can't just date her"

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because…Because I still love you. Actually I have never stopped loving you. Since I met you my life has been great and I just can't live without you. I might have talked to you earlier and we might have gotten back together if she didn't go and date you." She said turning to Misaki

"I have always though you were a wonderful prez but after what you did to me I think you are the worst I hate you" she said.

"Wait hold it there" Kai said to her.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Rather than saying you hate her you should thank her" he said.

"Why?" she asked

"Because when you saw us dating you got angry and finally admitted that you love me in front of all these people and you would have never done that because you are shy"

"Huh" the girl said.

"Well me and prez aren't really dating" he said

"What do you mean?" She said.

"When prez saw you crying because you broke up with me she came to me and started yelling at me but when I told her what happened she decided to help me get you back" He said

"Why didn't you just go and talk to her?" I asked.

"Well when she and Kai broke up she told him that she hates him and that he ruined her life so he just wanted her to admit that she still loves him" Misaki said.

"Oh I am so sorry I said you are the worst prez you are the best prez in the world" the girl said and she went and gave Misaki a friendly hug then went into the arms of her boyfriend.

" No it is okay just don't let a misunderstanding cause you and Kai to break up and I am sorry if I was mean to you or to anybody here I just had to act like I don't care about hurting your feelings so no one could be suspicious" Misaki said and looked at me then she looked away.

All the people in the hallway clapped for Misaki and said she was the best prez ever. Then everybody went back home and no body stayed but Misaki, Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata, and I.

"Misaki why didn't you tell us that you were only pretending to be his girlfriends. We almost thought you actually stole her boyfriend and you were also very mean, I mean you could have told us we are your friends." Sakura said

"I am sorry Sakura I thought of telling you and the others but I wanted to make sure it stays a secret and also…. I had my own personal reasons" Misaki said and she looked at me and I saw her smile.

Wait did she not tell her friends because she didn't want me to find out, but why didn't she want me to find out? Wait a minute was she trying to make me jealous.

"Oh you little….." I said

She smiled and ran away. I ran after her until we went out of the school gates. She kept running in the direction of her house and I knew she was going to the little garden near her house so I kept running. When we got to the garden I caught her hand and we both fell on the grass. I held her hands to the floor so she won't move and I started talking.

"I have a feeling that you ran all the way here because you wanted us to be alone" I said

"And I have a feeling that you knew where I was going and didn't try to stop me because you also wanted us to be alone" She said

"Well yeah I wanted us to be alone because you need to get punished for trying to make me jealous" I said

"Hey calm down you know I love you" she said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard; did she say she loved me? I was so surprised that I didn't talk for a while.

"Usui are you okay?" She said

"Did you just say you love me?" I said.

"Yeah I did. Being around another guy actually made me realize how much I missed you and how much I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said and I hugged her. We stayed there for a long time in each other's arms taking and from that day on we stayed together.

_End of flash back_

That day changed my life. Misaki later on became my wife and now she is sleeping right next to me. I was never happier in my whole life and she made my life more wonderful everyday. I just love her.

Well I think u all know now why she was ooc. Actually I don't know why it ended up like that and I am not sure if it was good so plz review and tell me what you think.


End file.
